Usuario discusión:Of.Heidy
link=|Para firmar usa este botón Bienvenida!!!!! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:33 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola que tal... ahora si no soy timido. Archivo:arceus_icon.gif Agente Spriter Archivo:arceus_icon.gif 23:33 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Re: Vale, de todas formas me gusta más Charizard que Venusaur, pero lo había elegido para variar :) -- ''Dark PikaDex'' ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 17:52 11 abr 2013 (UTC) Torneo Pokespriters Pon tus puntuaciones de la prueba 1. Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 23:53 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Amigos Claro que podemos ser amigos. Ponme a Leafeon y dime que poque que te pongo.Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 01:01 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Premios Hola, que bueno que te guste la wiki n.n Sobre los premios, hay varios usuarios hicieron sus entregas de premios hace algunos años, pero nada oficial. Puedes crear tus propios galardones si quieres. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:31 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Premios 2 Creo que use mal el termino "oficial". Me referia a que los premios que habian hecho no eran constantes, es decir, entregados cada cierto tiempo, como el fakemon destacado, sino que los usuarios simplemente los hacian y los entregaban cuando querian. Pero si puedes hacerlos. Ojala sean pronto :) Por cierto, no se mucho de codigo wiki, pero creo que si no cierras el codigo del cuadro (es decir, si no pones el ) la gente te podra dejar mensajes normalmente sin necesidad de que lo cambies cada rato. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:44 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Amistad OK, te pondré un Ninetales, tú ponme un Pikachu. Me gustan los episodios de tu serie! --[[User:Dark PikaDex|''Dark PikaDex]] ~[[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|''¿Necesitas ayuda?]] 14:06 28 abr 2013 (UTC) Hem... Sabes que no puedes poner categorías sin permiso del autor, verdad ? Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 14:53 28 abr 2013 (UTC) No te preocupes, no me he enojado, solo era para decirtelo, si vas a hacer algo trata de que lo puedas hacer sin inconvenientes como estos, que a mí tambien me paso, venga, no pasa nadaPsychic-boss70 (discusión) 15:02 28 abr 2013 (UTC) AVISO SI SIGUES CATEGORIZANDO PÁGINAS, SERÁS SANCIONADA. -- 'SOLo''' 14:38 29 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola Hola me gustaria entrar en tu serie se ve que va a ser increible PD: si quieres ponme un Turtwig protagonista y evoluciona a Torterra n.n --Victini356 (discusión) 17:44 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Gracias a ti Mas bien gracias a ti n.n Tal vez deberias categorizar unos pocos menos articulos al dia para que esa gente no se queje. Saludos y gracias. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:39 1 may 2013 (UTC) Ficha TPE ¡Hi! ¡Aquí tienes tu Ficha TPE! Para poder editar tu ficha, hazlo desde el Modo Fuente. Recuerda que esta plantilla debes ponerla en tu perfil o en una sub pagina de ella. ¡Disfruta del nuevo RPG de Draco Studios! 14:14 3 may 2013 (UTC) Reclutas Debes quitar los reclutas, ya que los obtendrás en el RPG, no cuando tu quieras, grax, 21:55 4 may 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Ponme a Marshtomp o a Phanpy. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:27 4 may 2013 (UTC) Duh~ Quieres ser mi wikiamiga :D??Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 14:02 5 may 2013 (UTC) PokePokePoke(?) Ponme a Lucario.Ps:Como veo que has puesto el nombre real de todos tus amigos, te digo que my name es Miguel.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 14:12 5 may 2013 (UTC) Ok :D Claro, me caes muy bien, seamos wikiamigos Archivo:La.gif 14:13 5 may 2013 (UTC) Endman Si puedes usarlo, no tengo el mm, no me había dado cuenta del comentario. -- Hydre is The Boss Spriter and The Gold User 22:58 13 may 2013 (UTC)